Dynamite Entertainment
| status = | founded = | founder = Nick Barrucci | successor = | country = United States | headquarters = Mt. Laurel, New Jersey | distribution = Diamond Book Distributors (books) | keypeople = Nick Barrucci (CEO / Publisher) Juan Collado (President / COO) Alan Payne (Vice President of Sales & Marketing) Brandon Dante Primavera (Vice President of IT & Operations) Joseph Rybandt (Executive Editor) Rich Young (Director of Business Development) Matt Idelson (Senior Editor) | publications = Comics | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = }} Dynamite Entertainment is an American comic book publishing imprint of Dynamic Forces that primarily publishes adaptations of franchises from other media. These include licensed adaptations of film properties such as Army of Darkness, Terminator and RoboCop, and licensed or public domain literary properties such as Zorro, Dracula, Sherlock Holmes, Alice in Wonderland, Red Sonja, Tarzan (as Lord of the Jungle) and John Carter of Mars (as Warlord of Mars). It also publishes superhero books such as Project Superpowers. Creators who have produced Dynamite's books include Alex Ross, John Cassaday, Matt Wagner, Garth Ennis, Howard Chaykin and Frank Miller. History Dynamite Entertainment was founded by Nick Barrucci in 2005, first producing two Army of Darkness limited series published through Devil's Due Publishing until self-publishing their titles later that year. In the first two years, they added only a handful of titles like Red Sonja and Xena. After devoting itself to publishing only Army of Darkness, a year later Dynamite published Red Sonja, starting with a 25-cent issue #0. It sold 240,000 copies. #1, the first to sell at the full cover price of $2.99, sold 100,000 in initial orders which cemented Dynamite's position as a force in the American comic book industry.Manning, Shaun. "Dynamite Celebrates Five Years". Comic Book Resources. 16 April 2009 Dynamite (in 2009) publishes 14–20 comic books and 2–10 collections per month."Dynamite: Five Years and Counting". Publishers Weekly. 16 November 2009 Dynamite Publishing Dynamite Entertainment focuses primarily on comic book adaptations of existing properties, with most of its original properties being new interpretations of the classic monsters Dracula, Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde, Frankenstein's Monster and the Wolfman. The company holds or has held the rights to publish titles based on films (Army of Darkness, Darkman, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, RoboCop, and Highlander), television series (Xena: Warrior Princess) and literature (Sherlock Holmes, Alice in Wonderland, Dracula and Zorro). It also has a license based on Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Terminator: Infinity and the sequel Terminator: Revolution produced by the writer Simon Furman.Phegley, Kiel. "Furman on Making Dynamite's Terminator Revolutionary". Comic Book Resources. 20 October 2008 Other properties include Buck Rogers,"Dynamite Debuts Buck Rogers for a Quarter". Newsarama. 23 February 2009 - Brady, Matt. "Back to the Future: Barrucci and Beatty on Buck Rogers". Newsarama. 23 February 2009 and Sherlock Holmes."Dynamite's Nick Barrucci Talks Sherlock Holmes". Newsarama.9 March 2009 Two additional crossovers have been released through other companies. One, titled Monster War released through Image Comics in 2005, pitted its monsters against Top Cow published characters Witchblade, the Darkness, Magdalena and Tomb Raider. The other was a 2006 crossover between DC Comics' Claw the Unconquered and Red Sonja via WildStorm Productions. In 2007, Dynamite took over the publication of Garth Ennis' The Boys after it was dropped by WildStorm. Among its licensed properties are Red Sonja, Army of Darkness, Battlestar Galactica and Lone Ranger. In 2010, Dynamite began publishing comic books based on The Green Hornet beginning with a miniseries written by Kevin Smith and followed by Green Hornet: Year One, which was written by Matt Wagner, and another written by Brett Matthews..Brady, Matt. "Dynamite Lands 'Green Hornet' Comic Book License". Newsarama. 31 March 2009 It is also due to publish new stories featuring Lee Falk's The Phantom.Phegley, Kiel. "CCC09: Dynamite Entertainment". Comic Book Resources. 10 August 2009 In May 2010, Dynamite Entertainment acquired the Chaos! Comics' library and all associated assets (with the exception of Lady Death). These include the publishing labels Black Label Graphics, Infinity Comics and the properties Evil Ernie, Smiley The Psychotic Button, Chastity, Purgatori, Jade, Omen, Bad Kitty, Cremator, Lady Demon and many more."Dynamite Acquires Chaos Comics". Comic Book Resources. 19 May 2010 In October 2013, it was announced that Dynamite would relaunch several titles originally published by Gold Key Comics and that Magnus: Robot Fighter, The Occult Files of Doctor Spektor, Solar: Man of the Atom and Turok would be the first titles of the new line."NYCC EXCLUSIVE: Gold Key Revived at Dynamite by Pak, Van Lente & More!" Comic Book Resources. 11 October 2013 In July 2016, prior to Comic-Con International, the New York Times ran a story about Dynamite Entertainment. In it, best-selling author Andy Mangels was revealed to be writing a prestigious new intercompany crossover mini-series for the company, in conjunction with DC Comics: Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman, bringing together the Lynda Carter television character with Lindsay Wagner's fellow 1970s television super-heroine. The series was set to start in Fall 2016. Titles Comic books published by Dynamite in the format of ongoing or limited series include: *''A Game of Thrones *''Grumpy Cat and Pokey *''Army of Darkness'' *''Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters''"Dynamite Lands Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters License" . Newsarama. 30 March 2007 - Renaud, Jeffrey. "Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters Return". Comic Book Resources. October 11, 2007 - "The Return of Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters". 30 March 2007 *''Athena'' *''Bad BoyBad Boy details at Dynamite Entertainment *BattlefieldsPhegley, Kiel. "WW Philly: Ennis Tells Dynamite Stories of 'Battlefields'". Comic Book Resources. 1 June 2008 - Callan, Jonathan. "WW Philly: Garth Ennis Q&A". Newsarama. 2 June 2008 *Battlestar Galactica'' *''Betty Boop'' *''The Bionic Man'' *''The Bionic Woman'' *''Black Terror'' *''Black Bat'' *''The Boys'' *''Brickleberry'' *''Buck RogersBrady, Matt. "Drawing the Future: Carlos Rafael on Buck Rogers". Newsarama. 9 March 2009 *Captain Victory'' *''The Complete Alice in WonderlandBrownfield, Troy. "Moore & Reppion on Adapting Alice in Wonderland". Newsarama. 29 May 2009 *''The Complete Dracula''Brady, Matt. "Moore & Reppion on 'The Complete Dracula'". Newsarama. 30 January 2009 - Brady, Matt. "Colton Worley - Defining Dracula for Dynamite". Newsarama. 3 February 2009 - Brady, Matt. "Moore & Reppion to Discuss The Complete Dracula in Dublin". Newsarama. 24 February 2009 *Dark Shadows"Soap Vampire Barnabas Collins Returns in DARK SHADOWS Comic". Newsarama. 22 August 2011. *Dan Dare"FULL ISSUE: Dan Dare #1 by Ennis & Erskine". Newsarama. 22 December 2008 *''Dead Irons''Brady, Matt. "Story of a Bad, Bad Family: James Kuhoric on 'Dead Irons'". Newsarama. 9 October 2008 - Phegley, Kiel. "Jae Lee Darkens 'Dead Irons'" Comic Book Resources. 24 November 2008 - Phegley, Kiel. "Alexander Draws Sights on 'Dead Irons'". Comic Book Resources. 1 December 2008 *''Devolution *''Elvira"Elvira Returns to Comic Books With Her Own Line". Newsarama. 5 April 2018. *Eva - Daughter of Dracula'' *''Expendables'' *''Flash Gordon: Zeitgeist'' *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125014 "WW: Chicago - ''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Coming in November"] . Newsarama. 12 August 2007 - Renaud, Jeffrey. "MANO-A-MANO-A-MANO: 'Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'". Comic Book Resources. 21 August 2007 *''A Game of Thrones'' *''The Green HornetBernardin, Marc. EW Exclusive: "Kevin Smith takes on Batman and the Green Hornet". ''Entertainment Weekly. 13 May 2009 *''Grimm *Highlander'' *''Intertwined'' *''Sherlock Holmes VS. Harry Houdini'' *''James Bond'' **''Felix Leiter'' (Spin-off) *''Jennifer Blood'' *''Jungle Girl'' *''Just a Pilgrim'' *''Kato'' *''Kid Kosmos'' *''Killer Instinct *Kirby: Genesis'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''The Man with No NameBrady, Matt. "Christos Gage on Dynamite's 'The Man With No Name'". Newsarama. 15 August 15, 2008 - "Wellington Dias Outdraws 'The Man with No Name'". Comic Book Resources. 28 February 2008 - "Man With No Name: The Good, The Bad And The Uglier #1" . Newsarama. 25 March 2008 *''Masks *''Mercenaries'' *''Mighty Mouse'' *''Ming The Merciless'' *''Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys'' *''Painkiller Jane'' *''The Phantom'' *''Project Superpowers"Ross! Krueger! Dynamite! 'SUPERPOWERS!'". Comic Book Resources. 18 July 2007 *Project Superpowers: Chapter Two'' *''MasqueradePhegley, Kiel. "Phil Hester Talks 'Masquerade'". Comic Book Resources. 13 January 2009 - Brady, Matt. "Phil Hester on Masquerade & First Look at the Trailer". Newsarama. 9 March 2009 *''Queen Sonja *''Raise the Dead'' *''Red Sonja'' *''Re-Animator *RoboCop *Savage Tales'' *''Scout'' *''The Shadow'' *''Silver Star'' *''Six from Sirius'' *''The Spider'' *''Super Zombies''Brady, Matt. "Guggenheim & Gonzales on Bringing 'Super Zombies' to Life". Newsarama. 5 November 2008 - Phegley, Kiel. "Guggenheim Talks 'Super-Zombies'". Comic Book Resources. 15 January 2009 - Brady, Matt. "Launching a World of Super Zombies at Dynamite". Newsarama. 16 January 2009 *''Terminator'' *''The Twilight Zone'' by J. Michael Straczynski *''Turok'' *''Thulsa Doom - *Stargate"Dynamite Opens the Stargate". Newsarama. 20 July 2009 *Vampirella *''Vampirella and the Scarlet Legion *''Vampire Huntress - *Voltron'' *''Voltron: Year One'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' *''Zorro'' Public domain Some of the titles published by Dynamite are based on franchises where the early stories are now in the public domain. In cases where Dynamite did not have a licensing agreement with the related trademark holders (Edgar Rice Burroughs, Inc. for example), Dynamite did not use trademarked terms in the comic book titles. Dynamite and ERB, Inc. eventually reached an agreement by which the latter agreed to let Dynamite publish material based on Burroughs' work.Kevin Melrose, (Staff Writer) May 20, 2014 Dynamite, ERB Inc. partner for ‘John Carter: Warlord of Mars’ (Press Release). Diamond Comic Distributors CBR. Retrieved July 13, 2015. * Warlord of Mars – based on John Carter of Mars ** Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris ** Warlord of Mars: Fall of Barsoom ** Warriors of Mars ** Dejah Thoris and the White Apes of Mars ** Dejah Thoris and the Green Men of Mars ** Dejah of Mars * Lord of the Jungle – based on Tarzan * Lords of Mars – a "Warlord of Mars" / "Lord of the Jungle" crossover Notes References * External links * * *Manning, Shaun"Dynamite Celebrates Five Years". Comic Book Resources. April 16, 2009 Category:Dynamite Entertainment Category:Companies established in 2005